loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Romance
This staged rescue is a common simple plan to get a couple together and one of the ways writers get a relationship hampered. They might not have even met or talked to each other previously. A typical set up goes something like this: The main protagonist meeting a female character (Love Interests, etc) by saving them from being hit on by thugs or villains. The thugs grab the female by the hand and pull her away to have a "cup of tea" with them or become violent as she stubbornly rejects their advances (may involve knives). Enter the hero, either hitting the offenders in the arm, or entering the scene by kicking the guy (head, solar plexus, etc) and saving her from forceful romantic advances. If Rescue Romance is a manly man's reward for being a valiant protector, the Florence Nightingale Effect is a womanly woman's reward for being a caring nurturer. Examples *Tramp saves Lady from nasty dogs and the annoying muzzle. Then she and the other dogs save him from the dog catcher. *Beauty and the Beast: Back to back, as Belle finally gets fed up enough with the Beast that she escapes the castle... only to get attacked by wolves that the Beast saves her from. Belle drags his unconcious, wounded body back to the castle and patches him up, leading to the first conversation they have in the film that isn't openly hostile. Cue Relationship Upgrade since now the Beast is more conscious of being nice to her and Belle is finally able to let go of her conceptions of him. *The Little Mermaid: Ariel saves Eric from drowning who falls in love with her voice. Then he saves her. *Hercules: Hercules tries this with Meg, but she's less than impressed. Then, she saves him after a big blowup. He finally saves her from the afterlife and their romance is sealed. *In Aladdin, the titular hero meets Jasmine by saving her from having her hand chopped off. He then goes on to save all of Agrabah, leading the Sultan to decide that he's worthy of marrying her. *Princess Fiona and Shrek meet when he rescues her from a tower and a dragon. She thinks he's supposed to be her Knight in Shining Armor with whom she will share True Love's Kiss until he explains that he's actually an ogre who was just sent there to do the rescuing so Lord Farquaad wouldn't have to. Ultimately, Fiona and Shrek end up falling in love anyway. *Jack rescues Rose when she attempts suicide. She falls for him, and upon telling her story 84 years later, says that he saved her in every way a person could be saved. *The Rise of Skywalker: Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) goes to help Rey defeat her grandfather Palpatine immediately after deciding to turn back to the light side of the Force. Meanwhile, Palpatine is trying to convince Rey to kill him, so he can possess her body. When Rey seems that a redeemed Ben Solo came to help her, she decides to stand and fight the guards. Later, when the confront results in Rey's death, Ben sacrifices his own vital energy to bring her back to life. That's the moment when they finally interact since their last lightsaber duel in the Death Star ruins, they stare at each other fondly and then kiss passionately. *Blu save Jewel from falling and after they kiss, Blu finally can fly because of their love. Category:TV Trope Terms Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Rocky Upstart Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest